I Will Never Be A Hero
by TheNameShion
Summary: At the age of four Taki Menshi vowed to never become a hero because he wasn't able to save his brother. Now fourteen years old he still keeps his vow. Until he meets a Quirkless boy, now fueled with a drive to save everyone he can, Taki is now determine to become a hero that can save those in need.
1. Chapter 1

_"Onee-chan! Onee-Chan! Get up please, we have to get out of here!" Asked little boy who looks like a cross between a human and a lion is holding up a large concrete debris from crushing him and his brother on the ground. They are both trapped inside a collapsing building, the foundation is shaking and the little boy is barely holding on._

 _"Taki, I'm not going to make it. You have to leave, get out of here and wait for a hero to come." The teen said looking at his crushed leg._

 _"I...I don't want to leave you, please...please..." He said with tears in his eyes._

 _"Taki, you have to leave, this building is coming down fast and I bet many hero's are trying to get said any people out of here. They'll come for me eventually, so go , get out of here and go find Oka-san and Mika." He said, they both felt the building shake. "Go! There's not much time!" Taki threw the large debris of of him and began running towards the exit, looking back one last time he saw his brother smiling at him throwing a peace sign before more debris fell in front of him. Crying Taki made it outside and fell on the ground. Heading looked up to see one of the heros grabbed him and jumped away the last thing he saw before they left was the entire building collapsed._

 _"I'll never be a hero." Taki vowed in his head._

* * *

Jumping out of his bed Taki looked around his room, he sighed.

"Just another nightmare." He said to himself, looking at his clock he see it's six in the morning. "Might as well get ready for school." Getting out of bed he headed to the bathroom. Ten years have passed since then. Losing his only brother has put a toll on all of them. His mother cried for months with the lost of her first born, his father became more devoted to his police job, but now takes up drinking. His sister blames Taki for the loss of his brother saying it should have been him instead

Taki blames himself for the lost, he could have done more, he could have saved him. He thought for he could get out and find a hero then everything would be okay, but when the hero found him the building had collapse after they got to a safe distance. On that day he vowed to never become a hero because if he couldn't save his brother then he can't save everyone else. Getting out of the bathroom with a towel over his shoulder he turned on the TV watching the weather and eating breakfast. Finally getting dress he opened the door and left out the bulding.

* * *

Taki still had an hour before school starts, so he goes to the place nobody goes to, a beach that is covered in trash, the currents bring all sorts of trash and there is some illegal dumping so nobody goes to it, everyday he goes there just to clear his head for a moment. Sighing he began walking towards the school not knowing what the day will hold.

On the way to school he looked at a crowd of people watching a fight between heros and a gisn't villian. So many were in awe of the fight.

"You think they would be smart enough to move away from the area so that the heros don't need to worry about casualties." Using his Quirk have jumped up into the airso he could get to school faster.

Taki Quirk is called Muscle Boost, it allows him to focus on his muscles in which ever part of the body and can double the strength of those muscle so he can be faster and stronger. However his Quirk does have a draw back, if he focuses too much power on one part of his body the result is tears in his muscle tissue.

* * *

At school Taki sat by his desk near the window while the teacher talked.

"Okay, you are now in third grade now. (Third grade meaning third year of middle school.) In other words it is now or never that you should be thinking about your future. I will now distribute the career application. But hey, you, for the most part, are going to choose hero." The teacher said, Taki tuned out everyone when they cheered.

 _"Most of these students have the most random Quirks, it most likely that none of them are going to be heros."_ Taki thought looking out the window, he heard everyone laughing at one kid with greenand black curly hair, wondering why they were laughing at him.

"DEKU!"yelled the guy Taki saw him slam his fist on the other kid desk and made a small explosion. The other kid felt back on his chair. "You don't even have a weak Quirk, you've got nothing! So why are you trying to trying to enter the same ring as me, huh!?"

"Wait! Your wrong Kaachan, I don't intend to compete against you." He said backing up to the wall "it's just... it's been my goal since I was little and then nothing venture nothing gained."

"What do you mean by that?! Say your prayers! What are you cable of anyway?!"

 _"pft, and he wants to be a hero, hero's don't bully people around."_ Taki thought.

* * *

At the end of the school day Taki packed up his stuff and walked out of the classroom, walking around the back off the school where the small pond is, he saw a charde notebook with the words "Hero Analyse for the Future" on the front. Letting curiousity take over he open the book to see some of the pages are still a little damp but he can still see the words and the drawings.

Reading the book it was about different hero or hero's to be with different amazing Quirks the pros and the cons of them, even how to use them in a fight or to save people. As he continued to read he saw the next page and saw himself a prooly drawn version of himself.

"Name:Taki Menshi

Quirk:unknown

Menshi-San usually stays by himself, never really getting to know anyone, his Quirk must be powerful because it cause a mutation with his body so now he looks more like a lion then a human." The description says about him.

"This kid observed everyone in classed and only worth down about certain people with different quirks." He said out loud. Looking at the front again he saw the name of the person "Izuku Midoriya."

"Um.." a voice said lookingto the side he saw the kid with green and black curly air again. "That's my book." He said without confidence, he could tell that Midoriya is scared. So he walks up to him and gave him his book back.

"Here you go, I was just reading it for a while. Your Midoriya right?" He asked, he nodded slowly asked ND know the book back "how did it end up in the pond?"

"Kaachan, he used his Quirk to explode isn't necessarily herewith it put the window. Your Menshi-San right?"

"Yeah, you know you really should stand up for yourself. Why does he pick on you anyway?"

"Because I'm Quirkless." He said, that shocked Taki, he never really paid attention to the other students so he never really knew everyone else. "But I want to be a hero, it was a dream I had or still have."

"Is that why you write those books?" He asked, he nodded again, Taki grabbed his bag and began walking p, he looked back and Izuku to see he's still standing there. "Oi, you coming or what? Your not thinking about staying in school all day are you?" Izuku looked up at him confused, but took his offer and ran to catch up. As they walked Izuku talked about the different hero and quirks he seen and Taki told him about his Quirk and it's drawbacks. They both ended up walking into a tunnel.

"Menshi-san, why don't you become a hero? I mean you have an amazing Quirk that can help a lot of people." Izuku asked.

"Because I made am vow to never become a hero." Taki stopped in front of Izuku with his back towards him. When I was four years old me and my brother were caught in the middle of a collapsing building, I was trying to save him, but his leg was crushed and he couldn't move. In the end I got out of then and a hero got me away from the building before it completely collapse. I lost my brother that day, and I vowed to never become away hero because I would could never save him." Izuku didn't say a word, Taki looked back and saw him with a depressed face.

Taki eyes widen when he saw what looks like a sludge villian behind Izuku ready to attack him, everything happen so fast before he knew it, Taki grabbed Izuku arm attacked pulled him forward and the sludge villian attacked Taki.

 _"why did I do that? My body just moved on its own, I had no control over that"_ Taki thought struggling to get the sludge off of him. Looking forward he saw Izuku shaking and scared.

"Stop struggling this is going to hurt for 45 seconds, then the pain will disappear. If he thinks he can catch me in my liquid form, he's dreaming."

" _He? Who's he? Thats... not important... my strength i failing, I can't breath... is this the end?"_ Taki thought a memory false before his eyes his brother throwing up a peace sign " _Onee-chan."_

"Don't worry kids, I'm here" Looking behind him he saw a very muscler hero who has a smile on his face. "Texas SMASH!" He yelled pushing the villian. The air pressure from that one punch was able to separate the villian from Taki.

"All Might!" Izuku yelled, that was the last thing he heard before his vision went black.

* * *

 **I do not own My Hero Academia or its characters except for my OC. This was actually something it's was planning to do, but it's could never figure out what Quirk to give him until recently. So enjoy this fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! Kid! Wake up!" Asked voice yelled, Taki slowly open his eyes to see the very muscler hero who saved him.

"Menshi your up!" Izuku yelled at him with tears in his eyes.

"Thank God!" The hero said "you seemed to be okay. That is what is important." Taki look around for the villian that attack him. But couldn't find him "I'm really sorry that you got involved in my removal of the villian!" He said dramatically. Taki sweat drop.

"Where is the villian anyways?" Taki asked, he showed them both, the smile villian us now trapped inside a soda bottle.

"I-I forgot! C-can I have your autograph." Izuku said. Taki chuckled at his response.

"G _uess he's a fanboy for All Might, and many other pro heros."_ He watch as Izuku was bowing up and down saying he'll make it a family hierloom.

"We'll I have to take him to post." All Might said "you know, professionals must constantly fight against time and evil." He said couching down "with that. I am counting on you to continue in the future to support me!" He said jumping off in the air.

"We'll Izuku we should probably get home..." Taki looked around for him only to find that he is not here. "Don't tell me he actually grabbed onto him before he jumped off." Taki said with a sigh, using his Quirk, Taki jumped off after them both.

* * *

After about a few minutes he said ugh potted two people land on the roof of a building. Taki jumped down on the roof behind both of the two without either noticing him.

"Can I become a hero... even without a Quir. Is it possible for a person without a Quirk to become like you?" He asked

"Without a Quirk." All Might said, the next thing Taki sees is steam coming off of All Might body.

" _what the?!"_ Taki thought, Izuku isn't looking at him to notice what's going one.

"Because I do not have a Quirk...no it is probably not only because of it either but... they laugh at me all the time. I do not know why, but... I think... it's really cool to be able to save people."

"Midoriya." Taki said trying to get his attention. Looking back at All Might he is completely engulf in steam.

"I want to save people with a smile that knows no fear! I want to become the best heroes, just like you... Huuuh!?" Izuku yelled at the end.

"I was trying to get you attention Midoriya." Looking behind he saw Taki there standing." What happen to you All Might?"

"He has too be a fake?!" Izuku yelled.

"I am All Might." He said with blood coming out his mouth.

"That is not okay!" Taki yelled looking at him in horror.

"I don't believe you!" Izuku said in denial.

"There are people who retain their abs at the pool, right? Well there is none." All Might tried to explained.

"Your Lying!"

"Asked Ile that knows no fear, huh..?" He said sitting on the roof "well as you can see, kid... what's written on the internetis not necessarily true, you know?"

"That's... not true." Izuku said in disbelief, they both saw him lift his shirt to see a wound on his body, looking like it easy punched in.

"This is a wound... I got 5 years ago by the attack of a villian. Results:semi-destruction of my respiratory system and total destruction of my stomach. My face is emaciated and haggard; my eyes are the side affects of repeated surgeries. Currently, I can't work actively as a hero more that three hours a day. This is my limit."

"Holy crap..." Taki said.

"5 years ago...? When you fought against the Venomous Chainsaw...?" Izuku asked\said

"I won't let them get me like that, anaway! What I just told both of you was never publicly disclosed I will therefore ask not to reveal this to anyone, please. The "Symbol of Peace who saves people with a smile absolutely can't afford to bow to the forces of evil.

If I laugh, it is just... to distract me from the fear that I feel and the pressure under which I awash as heroes. Professionals must always put their lives at stake. So, I can't openly say that being a hero is possible without a Quirk... because it may not not be possible, simply."

" _It's one thing to be told that you can't be a hero from tour classmates, but to be told that from your hero "The Symbol of Peace" himself, that's just wrong."_ Taki thought

"If all you care about is saving people, then you can become a policeman. That way, you are also responsible for receiving the villian... a job ridiculed and disparaged, but no less admirable." He said getting up and walking to the door "it is not and bad thing to dream, but...be careful not to obscure the facts." With that All Might left, Taki walked up to Midoriya.

"Let's get out of here Midoriya." Taki said, he just nodded and they both went to the exit.

* * *

The two walked on silence down the sidewalk. Taki can tell Izuku is processing the words that All Might said. He wish he could help, but what can he do? Looking back at Izuku, he saw him stop and looked at the coward of people Taki and Izuku walked to see what is going on, they both saw it. The slime villian from before that had caught Taki.

"It's... my fault..." Izuku said in a sort of whisper. The people where talking about how the heros can't save the kid that the villian has. They look to see that it's the guy with the explosive Quirk. Izuku ran ahead Taki was shocked.

 _"He just ran off! He didn't care if he has a Quirk or not._ " Taki thought, he was about to go help him, when he just stop. " _I will never be a hero._ " his vow echoed in his head. "But he can't do this alone." He said, the words echo again telling him to stop. The memory flashed in Taki mind when he took the villain attack and moved Izuku away. "I help him, why won't my body move now. The words echo in his head again and again. He was trying to force himself to move, but his vow made him stop. Looking back up he saw Izuku about to be hit by the villian using the guy Quirk.

"I am almost finished so... Move Tic !" The villian yelled about to attack.

"He'll die needlessly, it's as if asking to commit suicide!" One of the heros yelled.

"NO!" Taki yelled, he ran past all the people and heros. Jumping into the air he felt all his power go into his legs. "HIGH PRESSURE KICK!" He yelled sending a Shockwave at the slime villian,the pressure cause a small part of the explosive Quirk user was able to be free from. All Might came and grabbed his arm, Taki fell to the ground with a thud.

"You have manage to persuade me... that my morals are not there just for me to listen, to me it's saying that I do not set an example! All professionals put their lives on the line!" All Might yelled, he raised ready to punch. "DETROIT SMASH!" He yelled the punchreesure rom his fist not only freed the guy, but also created an updaft which made it start to rain for a little bit.

Taki tried to get up from the ground only to feel pain coming from his right leg. Lifting up his pants, he could see it all red and swollen. He didn't want to touch other areas other wave of pain. As some of the heros collect the slime villian , Izuku and Taki got scolded for going into danger, while the person who nearly destroy part of the city was praised.

"You okay Menshi-San?" Izuku asked.

"My leg is swollen, it could have a muscle tear but I'm not really sure. I got to get to a hospital to be sure. Think you ďcan help me get these at least." He asked, he nodded and help Taki up and began walking to the hospital. "Thank you Midoriya."

"Your welcome, friends should help each other out." He said

"It's not only for this, for helping realize what I want to do. I've always blamed myself for his death and I blamed the heros for not helping him out when they could, that's why I made that vow. But when you rushed forward to save that guy who bullies you, calls you worthless, even goes as far as use his own Quirk to threaten you. You where the only one to go, all of the other heros, even All Might was hesitanting. You made me realize that instead of blaming the heros, I should become one, one that could save as many people as he can, so they don't have to deal with the lost of a loved one. I will be their savior. So again thank you." Izuku was happy to help him.

"DEKU!" Both of them turned to see the guy again, he's shaking and by the sound of his voice he can tell he's pissed. "I... never ask for you to come and help me...! I did not want to be saved! OK?! You've got it?! I could take care of myself. Yeah! The only thing missing is that I have to apologize to a good for nothing with a Quirk like you! I owe you! Maybe, but don't think I will apologize! Fucking nerd!" With that he turned around and left stomping away.

"What an asshole. That ego of his is going to be the death of him."

"I AM HERE!"All Might said always as he eared Inn front of the two.

"All Might?! What are you doing here...? You were surround by reporters earlier." Izuku asked, Taki move his leg always as Lee and isn't stung but the opinion as durable.

"I can avoid them if isn't not to. After all I always ask All mi-cough." With that cough he turned back into his skinny form.

"I'm still worrying about that cough blood thing, Midoriya you leg go I can stand at least." He nodded and let Taki go.

"Kid, I came to thank you and make some corrections...and I also have a proposal for you" he said to Izuku "if you haven't been there and if I did not hear your personal story... and you even told me I had fake muscles! All that, I must thank you."

" _So he thankful thank Midoriya called him an imposter? Maybe the blood lost is finally getting to him."_ Taki thought.

"Don't... from the beginning, it's entirely my fault! I disrupted you work... and u was relatively cheeky as I am without a Quirk.."

"About that! At that time, no one could act. You are the only one who could do it, you, a shy person without a Quirk! And that really touched me." Taki could see a Izuku starting to shake. "Some say that while being in school. It is possible to determine the most people who will be part of the best ranked hero... it always concludes with these words:"my body moved by itself!" Okay, but then what? How does the story end up for most of these people." Izuku had tears in his eyes "this is... what happen to you too, right?!"

"...yes..." Izuku said as the tears finally came out. He fell to his knees, Taki didn't worry he needed to hear this and it seemed that he was waiting for someone to tell him these words.

"You can become a hero." All Might finished.

* * *

 **author note.**

 **Okay, so I might post a chapter once a week, it will depend so don't count on it. Also some confessions about Taki.**

 **Originally he was going to have a super speed Quirk and sorta be like the flash. But I decided not to, also he was supposed to be apart of and Quirkless family and his brother and sister were supposed to hate him for having and part Quirk.**

 **Last thing I'm following the Manga not the anime, since the Manga already goes way ahead. So I maybe ahead of it eventually or not.**

 **That's all. See ya around.**


	3. Chapter 3

"You are the one who's worthy... to inherit my strength." All Might said, Izuku looked up at him.

"Huh?" Izuku said confused, Taki (still standing there since he can't walk yet.) Looked at him confused as well. All Might laughed.

"That expression is a gas! It's just a "suggestion" for now! Listen up, boy, Cuzco your true test is just beginning... it's simply a matter of whether or not you'll try your damnedest to absorb my power!" He said with blood coming out his mouth "I'm talking about my Quirk kid. You know that weekly photo magazine, "Friday"? They had my Quirk down as just some generic boost of super strength. I always evade the topic with some strategically well tined zingers whenever it comes up in interview and the liked."

"You see, it wouldn't do if the almighty "symbol of peace" Were not, in fact, a "natural born hero". My Quirk is a power not unlike the sacred torch of legend that comes past from one bearer to the next."

"Huhh!? It's a Qurik you can inherit?!"

"That's right, kid. And I've tagged you as the next in line." Izuku began muttering about how he dosen't believe that a Quirk can be inherited. "Jeez enough kid! Don't immediately dismiss the possibilities! That's just a bunch of nonsense. There's a lot I keep close to my chest, but I don't tell lies! It's the power to transfer power... and the name of that vaunting ability to which I've been entrusted is none other than All For One."

"So basically it's passes down from generation to generation, growing more overfill than ever. That a lot to take in." Taki said " I think you made the right choice with the next successor."

"Why are you someone like me such an awesome power? If anything you saw Menshi-San in battle as well, why not give him the power?" Izuku said questioning his choice.

"I've been searching for a successor for ages and now I've finally come across someone I wouldn't mind giving it to! You, who despite having no Quirk, and being a mere powerless fan of heroics, you were the one _who_ shined more than any of the other so called heroes! But, hey, it's still your decision to make, of course. What do you say?"

"Yes please..." Izuku said rubbing away the tears that threaten to come out.

"A quick reply. Just as I expected you rascal." All Might looked at Taki "I would like you to keep this a secret."

"Of course I will, no one needs to know about this. If this got out not only youmy but Midoriya would also be in danger from villians who would try to take All for One for themselves. Right now I'm heading home. I'll see you tomorrow Midoriya and don't worry your secret is safe with me." With that Taki began limping home. Another thing about his Quirk is that it can also speed up the health risks the tears, but it takes more time the worst his condition is.

An so began the ten months of hell. During those ten months, Izuku began training his body to inherit the Quirk from All Might, but he wasn't the only one training, Taki, when he wasn't at school began pushing his body to its limits, his family began noticing his drive and focus and began wondering what has gotten into him.

* * *

Ten months later...

At the end of the ten months Taki got up from his bed refresh and ready to take on the entrance exam for U.A, looking at the clock he sees it five in the morning.

' _I still got about a few hours till the exam starts. Might as well go back to junk beach to calm my nervers."_ He thought, getting out of bed he took a dower ate breakfast and was about to head out.

"Taki?" A voice said, looking back he sees his mother coming out of her room "where are you going?" She asked.

"Just going for a early morning jog, I'll be back in with the bit." With that he was out the door going to the beach, as he got there his eyes widen the beach was devoid of junk _'who could have done this?! It would have taken a team of people to clean this place in months.'_ Taki just stood there in shock, until he heard someone yelling.

Looking around for the source of the sound he saw him, Izuku on top of the pile of junk yelling in victory. Taki smiled ' _guess I wasn't the only one training for the past ten months._ ' Izuku stopped yelling and was about to fall, Taki was about to to help when all Might beat him to Izuku. Taki walked up to them both.

"I feel like... I've cheated somehow...I, you went so far for me all might, I feel... too blessed." Izuku said

"You shouldn't think like that Midoriya." Taki said shocking both of them "it was you that did all this right? Then don't think you cheated you did this in your own. Oh and sorry for just dropping by."

"He's right, so quit being such a crybaby! Now it's time for your reward, Midoriya Izuku!"

"...yes sir..." Izuku said. All Might took out one of his hairs.

"You know what they say, right? There's a difference between something you were born with out of pure luck. And something you won after busting your ass for it! Puff out your chest and be proud, this is the power you earned fair and square. Now eat this." He said holding the strand of hair.

"Come again?" Izuku said with a neutral face.

"Are you serious?" Taki said tilting his head.

"Technically the way you take in my DNA doesn't really matter, but time is running out!" All Might said.

"This really isn't what I had in mind...!"

"We'll, you have fun with that, I'm just gonna go home and prepare for the U.A entrance exam." With that Taki left the two alone. Taki took a deep breath and he was walking home. "Today's the day where my life changes forever." Looking up to the sky "and nothing ins going to stop me."

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait.**


End file.
